(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a an adjustable clamp fixture with multi-directional opening, particularly to a clamp fixture having a front clamping head, a rear clamping base, a lock clamping base to hold a top pressing plate and a bottom pressing plate together for clamping an object together for metalworking, woodworking or any other similar type of work.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Clamp fixtures used in woodworking are generally consists of several clamps to clamp the object wood panels together. Each of the clamps can only provide the clamping to one side of the object. Therefore, several clamps have to be used together to clamp the object properly and prevent an uneven finish. This is especially true to clamp the extended size objects together. Too many clamps drive up the tooling cost and make it inconvenient to operate.